


Purple Rain

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Punk Dean, nerd cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's walking away. Dean wants to chase after him. He needs to chase after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Rain

Pairing: Destiel  
Song: Purple Rain by Prince

Dean stared after Castiel as he walked away. 

The cigarette in his hand burned but he didn’t lift it to his mouth, the blurring edges around his eyes he blamed on the sharp scent stinging his throat. 

Usually a smoke calmed him, it was why he’d lit up in the first place. 

But now Cas was walking away and he couldn’t calm the storm in his chest. 

Gentle sun drifted over the back of his neck and a mournful breeze wandered through the leaves. 

Cas was walking away. 

His parka was a blue dot, disappearing round the curve of the path and Dean wanted to chase it.

Run after the boy he loved but a voice paralysed him. 

In the back of his head a voice reminded him that he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing that look of anger and disappointment on Cas’ face again. 

His knees ached. 

He wasn’t used to not jumping head first into action. 

A spark of pain shot up his fingers as his cigarette burned down.

He looked down at the stub. 

It seemed to take enormous effort to move his fingers and drop it. 

He felt numb. 

He couldn’t move. 

Staring at the frayed cuff of his leather jacket, staring at the burnished gold ring on his finger he blinked and felt something wet on the delicate skin beneath his eyes. 

“Don’t treat me like a toy Dean” His voice rang through his head.

A lace of one of his heavy boots was trailing in a streak of mud he was stood in. 

“I should never had said yes when you wanted to hang out with me. Naomi was right, you-

Then he’d stopped speaking and left.

Cas had left.


End file.
